A just so Story
by Rudra's wrath
Summary: Just a thought that was nudged along my muse. no actual FT or naruto characters,just some borrowed story elements. purely for aesthetic purposes. read at your own volition


"A thing that I have noted is that you enforcers of those old pencil pushers are gravitated towards either the science based or the magical base. Now considering that your little posse lacks any decent magic wielders..."

"hey iam right here"

As he weaved through the lines of the 'heroes' send to apprehend him, yu shou, lord of misery and everything unholy, self exiled and ever despised former celestial sentinel couldn't contain the mirth he felt.

"Even your foremost champion is weak against powers of mine, and no one comes leagues close to me in regards of magical Prowess"

"That's not what your mother" piped up azaroth, in spite of the pain ravaging his being

"shut it, pop-tart"...yelled kira, trying to dredge up any power she could, if only looks could kill, yu shou would but be a pile of ash by now.

"Now heroes, how are you planning on apprehending me when you are trapped in the confines of your own weaknesses , unable to comprehend anything but the immense suffering i have induced upon you, suffering that will last until i wish for it, and then when the pain becomes too unbearable, i will take your souls and tur..."

He never got to finish that sentence as an upper-kick connected clean with his face and propelled him back through the castle walls.

what hit him..a freight train ?

"Wha...who... you Bhadra... how are you able to move without my consent... your body must be wrecking in agony" he yelled groggily getting up.

Cool, indifferent eyes stared back at him and spoke calmly..."I've had worse"

" _Do_ your worse, 'sentinel Himawan', Storm Sabre your petty ice cannot even touch the composure of a god..."

"yea not quite what i had in mind"

Blue mystical embers took form around his body and with an elegant swipe, he focused them on his two extended fingers.

The yellow skin couldn't shake off the feeling that somewhere before he had seen a spell of this nature, but for the life of him, it just couldn't cross that corner of his mind.

With his now focused energy, bhadra proceeded to weave through the space in front of him, in precise strokes.

" _shiiing_... " the ground shook as the concentration of dark energy enveloped around him detonated in a concentrated explosion of cold fury.

"If you thought i would let you finish whatever that was ,you are truly naive."

As he turned away, he froze, a spike of power alerted him and he snapped back his head towards the dissipating smoke.

"And if _you_ thought that I would stand around to take your blast undefended you are very very naive. "

"hehehehe"...yu shou turned to the sound of the laughter, and saw Azaroth, barely legible where he stood, his arms in the completion arc of a barrier seal ..."You fucked baby doll..." he wheezed, before letting his body drop down.

 _ **"Spacial embodiment : Amaterasu, form 75, Storm Siege!"**_

A voice of thunder turned shou's attention back to his adversary .

"you are no where near the level to perform that art of magic, you're bluffing"..."you can't even stand a moderate body Link spell" ...roared shou as he hastily put up a barrier defense not ready to take any chances.

But to his shock he found the tomes of the lethal spell, already in form with him at the epicenter..."sa..hhhh" whatever spell he had proceeded to case was drowned as a pillar of pure energy magic shot around him, seemingly splitting the very skies...screeching and grating the atmosphere. Slowly it subsided, after draining the user of all useful energy. With a gasp

Bhadra dropped on his knee, his muscles and body fatigued as if he had gone 10 rounds with his namesake.

But much worse was his intended target, standing in a pool of his own blood and body fluids that had forced out of every orifice, his body plagued with 3rd and 4th degree burns, his nerve endings were likely shot, which was fortunate because he didn't have to feel the monstrous pain wrecking in his body as result of his ordeal

Gently holding himself up Bhadra send an impassive gaze to the lord of misery.

"True...any other day i wouldn't...but you see magic even though i understand very little of it, is still a form of energy, and i can harness all that is energy...not to mention all the times that i spied this watching a very good friend of mine while she trains" his gaze softened, and now he seemed to be talking more to himself. He turned his gaze to the rest of the team..."Are you all well "

"Peachy...his spell weared off when he was hit." sirius called, "team give me a sitrep... I got to give a peace of my mind to

those eggheads at intelligence if they let someone of shou's caliber get through their net"

As he tried to reign in his injuries, Bhadra felt a strong gaze on his back. turning he saw Harsha giving him what he considered to be a ' you are dead to me' look, but in the face of a 12 year old,it was more of an adorable pout,,,,"yes , is something the matter?"

"How come you can use magic, or throw around energy like that, you are supposed to be a glorified ice maker, we are the ice and lightning duo, and you were supposed to be the side kick of the future awesome thunder god... we were the first two members of the storm tribe"

"OK, One, technically you shoot lightning, not thunder, and seriously...storm tribe?, i mean who were you gonna recruit, master gale and mistress hale!"

"You are avoiding the question, how come you can manipulate energy like that, and why couldn't I ?"

His face made a small upward curve at the sides, he raised his left hand, pointing the two prominent fingers. Harsha stiffened seeing the hand sign for his brother's signature attack, but before he could react Bhadra poked gently on his baby brother's forehead... walking away with a chuckle he said "foolish little brother...you know nothing"

Snapped out of his reverie he thundered "for the last time bhadra, you are not itachi uchiha, itachi is a badass, and you are just the ass, and who gave you permission to compare me to the brat of the uchiha...don't you walk away from me; building up

energy around his hand he yelled "point lightning...chzzchhzzz".

But he soon found himself unable to move encased in ice, save his face..."you insufferable brother of mine, get back here and Unfreeze me." As he continued to rain insults upon the fading silhouette of his brother, he failed to notice his lightning attack that was frozen around his equally frozen arm in perfect composure, nor think about what kind of power allowed his brother to literally freeze the ionized atoms to solid.


End file.
